Penparcae has Awoken/ Capítulo 10
Capítulo 10 | A face I wouldn't forget Hace tiempo, aquellos dos jóvenes pasaron un tiempo juntos, o más bien, 3 jóvenes. Cuando eran niños, la familia de Jerome Sinclair vivía en la calle junto a otra familia, la de Nina. Ambos eran inquietos, traviesos, pero tenían buenos valores. Crecieron al mismo tiempo, y eran casi como hermanos, pero al cumplir 14 años algo pasó entre ambas desamparadas familias, que a pesar de ahora tener una hogar, este seguía siendo compartido y de bajos recursos. Sucede que descubren que una desafortunada mujer, fue echada de su casa por defender a su hijo, y esta buscaba amparo. Los corazones de las madres de ambos niños tuvieron compasión y le dieron de su hogar a aquella mujer. Nina fue la primera en hablarle. Le llamaba la atención aquél muchacho que alguna vez vivió una vida con dinero de sobra. A Jerome no podía importarle menos, el trataba de conseguir siempre más dinero trabajando, no quería ver de nuevo a su madre muriendo de hambre. Pasado un tiempo, ambos se cansaron de trabajar tanto, para que la paga fuera prácticamente una miseria, además, que la madre de Jerome, falleció por no serle tratada una enfermedad. "¿Por qué no robar? Qué más da." Jerome robó una bolsa de pan y Blake robó todo un saco de frutas. Jerome tomó el pan para él y le dio el otro a Nina, pero Blake hizo algo diferente con sus frutas, y eso fue compartirlo con demás personas en la calle. *Flashback* (Jerome: '¿Acaso eres idiota? Deberías haberlo usado en sólo tu familia, ¿Por qué se lo regalas a ellos?) ('Blake: Ellos están igual que nosotros. Hartos de trabajar por una miseria. ¿Por qué no ayudarles?) (Jerome: '''Pff... Cómo sea. No te entiendo.) *Fin del flashback* Ambos tomaron caminos parecidos pero con un destino muy distinto. Blake, robando poco a poco ayudó a varias personas y a sí mismo también, creciendo económicamente y creando lazos afectivos con gente nueva. Por su lado, Jerome robaba sólo para él, y eso le hizo ser un hombre de dinero. La diferencia era que, en algún punto, Blake se dió cuenta de que robar no era la manera de resolver las cosas, quizá si todos trabajaban juntos para todos, harían un cambio, idea que más tarde compartiría con Enjoltaire. Sinclair nunca dejó de robar, y se convirtió en ambición, así formó una pandilla de ladrones llamada Patrón Minette, a la que Nina seguía debido a varias manipulaciones, pero finalmente salió gracias a Blake. Jerome, después de eso, quedó solo y sin compañía, pues Blake había conquistado el corazón de la gente de la calle a la cuál ayudó, pero lo que más le importaba a Sinclair, era el corazón de Nina que Blake se había robado. Regresando al presente, el espía seguía viendo con desprecio a Blake, pero siempre sonriendo. Planeaba asesinarle con su navaja. '''Jerome: What if I told you there was nothing to be scared of? And you could find a kind of love you weren't aware of Because everything has been the same since the beginning Yeah, we're all players in this game and I'm winning I keep on losing my mind I can't find it but I don't really mind I'm just a loser but I kind of like it Come and give it a try What if I told you there was happiness in music And if I spoke the truth, you probably wouldn't use it? I can't pretend, my friend So you can see right through me A suicidal superstar, so sue me I keep on losing my mind I can't find it but I don't really mind I'm just a loser but I kind of like it Come and give it a try I keep on losing my mind I can't find it but I don't really mind I keep on losing my mind I can't find it but I don't really mind I'm just a loser but I kind of like it Come and give it a try Al sacar la navaja y ponerla cerca de su cuello una voz interrumpe su cometido. Nina: ¿Qué le estás haciendo? El espía desliza la navaja dentro de su manga, sigilosamente y sin ser notada. Jerome: '''¡Ah-ha! Nina, vaya, me descubres tratando de decifrar si era Blake o no, no lo reconocí, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No? '''Nina: *Entre cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño* ¿Qué haces aquí? Jerome: Vine a ayudar, acaso no me...--- Nina: ¡¡Dime la verdad!! *Le apunta con un revolver* Jerome: Whoa!! Tranquila! Nina: '''Estoy segura que te enviaron Greg y Sid, pero ¿Qué acaso no estaban en la cárcel? '''Jerome: Bueno, de hecho los policías me dieron... una pequeña misión. Y era llevarme a alguno de ustedes, pero tranquila, no es tu PRECIOSO Blake, aunque si te metes en mis planes... quizá le haga algo. Nina tragó saliva. Era obvio que se trataba de Musichetta y parecía que era su propia culpa que Jerome estuviera aquí. Nina: ¿Entonces te llevarás a Musichetta, no? Jerome: Que lista eres... ¿Tú fuiste quién la reportó, no? Nina: '¿Cómo es que adivinas todo? '''Jerome: '''Yo nunca adivino nada, yo lo supongo razonando y siempre acierto. Justo ahora supongo y razono que *se acercó a su oído* no harás nada... para evitar que me lleve a la princesa. *Se alejó un poco* Te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿No crees? ¿No es así? *se acercó de nuevo* Dije... ¿No es asiiiií? Nina tenía la necesidad de llorar de nuevo, pero el coraje que sentía por Sinclair era muy grande, no dejaría que la viera en tal estado de debilidad. ¿Y por qué quería llorar? Porque había descubierto la verdad. '''Nina: '¡No dejaré que te lleves a Musichetta! '''Jerome: '''Eh? Sinclair fue sorprendido por aquella respuesta y estaba confundido, contrario a la chica, quién estaba decidida. La verdad que ella descubrió es que Blake nunca la amaría, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado juntos, el corazón de Blake le pertenecía a la princesa y el corazón de la princesa le pertenecía a Blake. Ellos se complementaban, sin embargo, ella sobraba. Debido a este descubrimiento, Nina no puede sentir algo más que arrepentimiento por haber hecho la llamada del reporte de avistamiento de Musichetta, pero ahora sabía que ella hacía feliz al hombre que amaba, y prefería verlo feliz con alguien que no era ella, a verlo deprimido como el día que empezó la rebelión. '''Nina: *Recarga el revolver* Si te acercas a Musichetta, te volaré la cabeza. Y nunca me volverás a manipular de nuevo, ¿Entendiste? Jerome: '''Si antes éramos mejores amigos...¿Qué hice para que me odiaras? '''Nina: ... Parecía estar alcanzando un límite emocional, así que antes de llorar frente al espía se retira, aún con el gatillo en su dedo. Había 5 balas en su revolver con capacidad para 6. El juego más mortal de ruleta rusa, eso parecía su relación, ambos queriendo un amor imposible. La verdad que atravesó a Jerome hace años era la misma que apenas cruzó por la mente de su amada. Era tan extraño como es que ambos podían experimentar los mismos sentimientos pero por alguien más. En diferentes habitaciones, expresan los mismos sentimientos... ... Jerome: Quisiera saber que seria ser tú, saber lo que ves cuando me miras. Nina: Si pudiera actuar viendo desde tí y cambiar la expresión que expulsas. Jerome y Nina: Quisiera saber si eres tú saber si te das cuenta, existo todavía. Jerome: Aunque estés aquí no te dejas ver no sabes que me he quedado solo. Nina: Debes regresar vamos a caer no hay tiempo aumenta la velocidad. Jerome y Nina: Quisiera saber si eres tú saber si te das cuenta, existo todavía. Quisiera saber si eres tú solo tu cuerpo sigue aquí, esperando por tí. Jerome: Quisiera saber que sería ser tú, Jerome y Nina: y por qué me volví tu infierno. Nina: Si pudiera hacerte volver, Jerome y Nina: no siempre es imposible. ... Quisiera saber si eres tú saber si te das cuenta, existo todavía aaaaah. Quisiera saber si eres tú sélo tu cuerpo sigue aquí esperando por tí. Jerome: Y no dices nada! El capítulo termina con ellos desplomandose en el piso de dos habitaciones distintas. Categoría:Episodios